


Forgotten Creations

by Pumperkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Magic, Powerful Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley-centric, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumperkins/pseuds/Pumperkins
Summary: Ron Weasley was the only one left, Voldemort had taken complete control of the ministry, defeating Harry potter and destroying all hope. But Ron wouldn't give up so easily, sending himself back in time to kill Voldemort before he rises to power. However hiding his true nature and destroying the horacruxes becomes a challange when his past come back to haunt him
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Ron jumped out of his seat, whipping his head around. He was in a familiar yet a completely different place. The lights were dim and a huge hedge was placed in the middle of a field. Podiums surrounded it, people cheering in their seats, he could see the neon yellow sign with "Cedric Diggory" written on it, burgundy confetti fell onto his lap. Looking up he noticed the clear night sky, stars shining while invisible clouds blew warm wind. 

"Ron? Are you okay" a kind voice snapped him out of his confusion. Meeting Hermione's concerned eyes his mouth hung open, her hair was long again, tight curls softly caressing her face. She didn't have an anxious edge to her that he was used to, instead she sat worried but happy, hand on his knee. They weren't shaking, body jumping at the slightest of touch, no Hermione was perfectly fine. 

"He's taking forever isn't he? Slow git" Ron looked back to the hedge, knowing exactly where Harry was. He was with Voldemort, probably duling if he was correct, after all he jumped back to the exact moment Voldemort was created. The memory was fresh in his mind for an event that wouldn't happen for years. 

"It's not going to work" the bold voice yelled at him over the whipping wind. 

"Oh yes it is" he screamed back, spitting hair out of his mouth.

"Something's wrong Ron! It's not going to work" rain pelted down, stinging their skin. 

"We don't have any other choice, it has to work"

That was the last he'd seen of his friend, not knowing if she got home safely or even remembered him. A loud creak tore him from his thoughts, the crowd reputedly cheering the whole of Gryffindor chanting Harry's name. He wanted to get up with Hermione, grab her hand and swing it high in celebration for his friend cheering alongside and sharing the house glory. However he knew what happened in the graveyard, knew who Harry was so desperately clinging to, after all he's been here before. He wanted to get up from the stand, run to his friend and hug him, exposing Moody for the traitor he was but he was here for a reason, to kill Tom Riddle. 

Chapter 1 

Sitting on his bed Ron flipped through his notebook, trying to refill it with its previous information, portions, maps, names and spells twirled in his mind, half names and partial spells littered the pages. Morning sun oit up the crowded orange room, giving it a bright glow and eccentric atmosphere. Ink stained his fingertips while he chewed the end of his quill, the stringy feathers getting caught in his teeth. Eyes widening he wrote down "were wolves'' quill hovering above the word before crossing it out, the idea quickly slipping his mind. He'd been doing this process all morning, writing half words and forgotten thoughts down before the ideas slowly slipped away, leaving only whispers of his previous life. Hearing his mom call him he gave one last look to the book before closing it, shoving it under his mattress and wiping his stained fingers on his pants. Remembering his previous ideas has been harder than he thought, losing the book had been like losing a lifeline, he's lost far more than spells and potions, he'd lost the key to defeating Voldemort. He ran down the old stairs, hands holding into the rough wood, each stair crept in sync with his steps. Smelling the greasy scent of bacon and fresh morning air he took his seat at the table, stacks of food covered the counters, curtains lightly blowing from the windows. Today would be their last day at the burrow before heading off to Grimmauld place, he was supposed to be packing but was trying to finish up his book before losing all his privacy. He remembered how crowded Sirius' house was, more people shoved in then can fit he was nearly always sharing the room with someone. 

Sitting next to his father he ate in silence, lapping up the morning conversations. He dearly missed his family when he was gone, keeping them far away to protect them. Voldemort had grown much stronger than Dumbledore had expected and the old wizard was nowhere near ready to fight him. Him, Harry and Hermione had barely escaped when they attacked the Burrow, only days after they transferred Harry from Privet Drive. A traitor was amongst them, feeding Voldemort information which led to the orders' downfall. It's why he was here after all, sending himself back to the exact moment Voldemort was brought back as a second chance to destroy him. He'd seen what the world was like with the order gone, and he wouldn't stand for it. 

"Ronald is your room clean" his mother took his empty glass, pouring some pumpkin juice in it before rubbing his head. 

"I'll get on it" he bit into an apple, the sour taste gracing his tongue. He returned to his thoughts, making a mental checklist of what he had to do. Gathering the horcruxes was one of them, they were only able to find a few, some still hidden amongst the death eaters and others seemingly lost in time. There were also the spies, death eaters disguised as Dumbledore's trusted allies, fooling them all. He debated telling Dumbledore who he was, getting help from the powerful wizard however he knew the man far too well, the secrets he hid and lies he told put them in unnecessary risks, he'd only be used if he told them. 

"I don't want any of that at grimmauld place, we are guest and will not be making messes in anyone's house do you understand" Ron looked up at his mother scolding the twins, pieces of their breakfast spread across the crowded table, a fizzing red lump laid in Freds dirty plate, smoke trailing above it. 

"Come on mom! It's just some fun!" Fred cried, his doppelganger nodding behind him. 

"You should finish packing, we're leaving tomorrow morning" his dad addressed the family, getting up from the wooden chair and lissing Molly on the cheek before heading off to work. 

Breakfast was quickly finished, the twins forced to stay behind to clean up the mess. Ron continued to sit at the table, now waiting for Pig to return. He had sent out a letter to the girl he'd brought back with him. She helped him cast the spell, sending them both back in time with their memories intact, she promised to write him the first chance she got, letting him know she's okay and help him destroy Voldemort but he hasn't heard from her. This worried him and he found himself more than often staring out the window, looking at the empty sky waiting for some kind of message. He sent out a pig a few nights ago, hoping to find his friend however he hadn't returned yet. His mind would wander to her, her strong voice yelling at him, about their spell and mission. She had taught him a lot, being a valuable ally in his pursuit of Voldemort. There were many secrets the dark Lord kept, evils hidden from the rest of the world. She had helped him find them, helped tear apart his plans but it wasn't enough, the power he gained was far too strong and he could not have been defeated in his world. That's why he was here after all, to defeat Voldemort before he did grow too powerful, before he could defeat Harry Potter. Tearing himself from his thoughts he went back to focusing on the window, waiting for the sloppy flying owl to return with some good news, or any news really, just something to reassure he worried nerves. The spell hadn't worked right, something seemed off, wrong of sorts but he couldn't figure out what it was. Something terrible could be happening, that was the price to pay for using dark magic after all, and he would be completely oblivious to the pain he would have caused. 

"Ronald why don't you go feed the chickens?" His mom noticed his looking out the window, foot nervously tapping against the floor. His head snapped to her, wide eyes processing what she said. They were the only two ones left in the kitchen, twins having left a short moment ago. He knew he was concerning his family, odd behavior and sudden seclusion from them had them all giving him confused looks and worrisome words, even the twins had been nicer to him, and that was physically impossible for them! Trying his best to seem normal he gave her a smile, getting up and throwing on his ratty shoes, the soles were worn out feeling as if he was walking on rocks. Swinging the door open he was met with the bright sun, the hot rays dyeing his skin red, leaving a faint sting. The chicken coup was father then he remembered, the loud birds singing their noisy tune ready to be fed. Grabbing the tin bucket he picked a handful of seeds, throwing it to the feisty birds. They quickly pecked at the food, beaks covered in dirt, he could hear the quiet tapping, it getting louder with each passing moment. Occasionally they would cluck, ruffling their feathers throwing dust into the air, it made his sneeze a few times, getting dirt on the bottom of his jeans. He considered sitting outside for a while, watching the birds roll around in the dirt, bathing in the sun but he'd be leaving soon and he hadn't even started to pack.

Walking back towards the house the wind picked up, ruffling his hair. Running a hand through it he grabbed at the short locks, used to it being much longer. Transitioning back had been much harder on his body then expected, he felt so small, forgetting that he was no longer an independent adult and under the rule of his family. He was hungry all the time and even would wake up with the familiar growing pains, going through puberty again sure did suck. 

Making his way to his room he sat on his bed, the hard mattress, slightly sinking underneath him. He looked towards his notebook, thinking about giving it another crack before having to hide it away for the rest of the summer but upon hearing his mother yell at the twins for their lack of packing he jumped up, grabbing his bag and throwing it open. He picked through his stuff, holding clothes and junk before setting it down. He was used to travelling with very little, and the idea of having so many options was overwhelming. Footsteps made their way up the stairs as he shoved clothes into the bag, tucking the rest back into random draws and slamming them shut. 

"Ronald" his door opened as he quickly did up the zipper, sitting next to his bag on the floor. "I'm glad to see you're done packing" his mom smiled, sitting next to him. "Now only if those twins could pack as fast as you, we'd be ready to go" she gave him a small pat on the knee. He was tempted to scoot away from her, fearful that she'd use one of her cleaning charms on his now muddy pants. 

"Better make sure they are packing" he got up, lifting his trunk onto his bed "probably unpacking if you ask me" he paced around his room, picking things up and rearranging them. 

"Those silly boys" she got up, giving him a kiss on his head. Leaving his room she called for the twins, telling them if they didn't finish packing they'd go naked. Once he heard her footsteps fade he let out a breath, having someone perform any spell on him would give him away, it's the price he had unwillingly paid to defeat Voldemort after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Ron noticed about Grimwald place was that it was loud. Not like the Burrow loud, with heavy footsteps running down stairs or chirping birds singing at noon or his mom singing to the radio. It was angry, harsh screaming coming from Mrs. Blacks portrait and Kreacher's miserable moaning. People were talking in upset voices, arguing over the most unimportant topics. Cars would rush around outside, honking at each other while drivers screeched curse words at one another.

The order was in the kitchen, hiding behind the closed door no doubt discussing something about Harry, upon arriving they were greeted by Lupin, the old man looking raggedy as ever, but well. As Lupin directed them towards their rooms he made a mental note to keep away, he was smart and a magical creature who would no doubt catch on that something was off. The old stairs were covered in chipped paint, black flakes peeling off and scattering around one another. Upon arriving at his room he put his trunk by the edge of the bed, closing the door and carefully opening it. He'd be sharing a room with Harry once he got here and he had to make sure to be as normal as possible. Picking up some clothes he started to put them away in the draws, making sure to mix them all together, giving it his signature untidy look. Smiling he remembered the way he kept his old room, dirty laundry piling up in the corner and used textbooks littering desk tops. Now making things look messy was difficult, not even knowing what to do with so much stuff. 

"Ron" Sirius quietly knocked on the door, "I brought you something." He came in, a small wooden ledge in his hand. "It's for Pig, Harry told me about him, said he likes to sit in your hair" he gave himself an empty laugh, putting the ledge on his bed. 

"He's out right now" Ron closed his trunk, tapping it with his feet. Sirius sat beside him, hands rightly gripping his pants. 

"Look Ron" he started

"It's okay" Ron knew what he was going to say. The guilt from that night ate away at Sirius, feeling bad for breaking his leg and scaring him. In hindsight it wasn't even the worst thing that would happen to him, but for now he was 15, terrified of Voldemort but full of hope. 

"Really, I should-" Sirius couldn't get another word before Ron cut him off. 

"It's no problem, really, I'm fine. Beside Pig's a better pet anyway" he stood up, giving Sirius a smile before leaving the room, heading to the kitchen for a snack. 

Dinner was busy, the whole order minus Harry and Hermione gathered at the long table, talking of the day's work. To be honest with himself he found the days getting lonely, the idea of having his friends so close to him again gave him a weird feeling of excitement, he could barely believe it was real. He had spent so much time alone he thought he would be used to it by now but with Harry and Hermione only a week away he was ansty for the days to pass. He tried distracting himself, helping clean up the dusty house and reading books off of Sirius' families bookshelf but nothing could calm his nerves and the longer he waited the more excited he got. After the last task he didn't really get to see Harry, him being rushed away by the adults, people interrogating him and asking unanswerable questions. Of course he knew that any answer they got would get them know where, Voldemort's plan being far more complicated than just killing Harry. 

The food slowly disappeared from the table, order members eating their fill before trickling out of the kitchen, heading off home for a good night's sleep. He continued to sit at the table, watching people say their goodbyes, giving each other tight hugs and playful pats before retiring. Moonlight peered from the broken window, a white glow danced across the table, lighting up his cold tea cup. Sound came from the ticking clock, echoing around him, it's hands read 1:34 much later than he's normally allowed to stay up. Getting up he made his way to the old bookcase, after his mom caught him reading "unforgivables, how they work and when best to use them" everyone was banned from even looking at the shelf, not that anyone else would read those books anyway. Running his finger down the spines of books he scanned the titles, dark words filling his mind, new spells and dark concepts he wasn't even aware of littered the content of the old books, poisoning the house. 

"Ahh" he gasped, pulling out a book. Its shiny spine glittered, beautiful small decorations littered the front, making the book look priceless. Shuffling the books around, masking the empty spot he made his way back to the kitchen, placing the book on the table before dumping his tea, filling the cup with cold water. Sitting back down he stroked the book, hoping it would have answers. "Protection against the dark arts'' was written in gold, the bright calligraphy standing out against the dark cover. Upon opening the book his eyes were drawn to the silver pages, each word written with such precision and care. This seemed like an odd book for the Blacks to own, something that taught you how to destroy dark objects, not promoting it. He read through the chapter list, protection spells and potions being a popular topic. He skimmed the potions, paying close attention to the spells but unable to find anything. Reading the clock it read 4:47, sunlight barley seeping through the window, the dark moonlight overshadowing the red. Cleaning up he rushed back to his room, throwing the book in the bottom of his trunk before settling for bed, hoping to get a couple hours of sleep in.

"Harry!" Ron ran down the stairs having slept in from another long night. Seeing his friend he rammed his body straight into his, giving him a huge bear hug. He could feel Harry's grin in his shoulder as he squeezed him back, just as excited to see his friend. 

"Come on! Hermione's upstairs" Ron grabbed Harry's trunk, trying to drag it up the stairs. Harry gave the adults one last look before his godfather gave him a small nod, giving him permission to go. Lifting up the other end of his trunk they half carried half dragged it into their shared room, leaving it at the edge of Harry's new bed. 

"Harry!" Hermione ran out from hers and Ginny's room, hair flying behind her. she was more gentle with her hug, stopping in front of him before wrapping her arms around, talking so fast about so many things neither of them could keep up. 

That's how they spent the whole afternoon, huddled on Harry's bed, chatting over unfinished homework and what they did over the break. Ron soaked up his friends' words, listening so intently he was unaware of everything else going on in the house. He didn't even notice when Ginny came in, telling them dinner was ready. 

"Ron pass the potatoes will you?" Fred asked him. 

"You have a wand, just magic them" Ron handed his brother the bowl, stretching across the full table. The table was covered in all sorts of food, different kinds of potatoes, juicy chicken, vegetables all colours of the rainbow and hundreds of different kinds of drinks, pumpkin juice, tea, even a bottle of fire whiskey was passed around, not that he was technically allowed to drink it anyway. The whole order was here, everyone so excited to see Harry. Overcrowded he sat elbow to elbow with Harry and his father, the faint smell of firewhiskey on the latter's breath. 

"Ron you shouldn't be using magic for everything" his mother scowled at him, pouring herself another glass of firewhiskey. 

"It'd be easier," he said under his breath, taking a bite out of his roasted potatoes. Going for a second forkful he stopped, placing the fork back onto his plate and roughly swallowing the food in his mouth. The potatoes felt heavy, the faint taste of iron on his tongue. Trying to re compose himself he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, immediately regretting it as the sweet liquid pained his throat, spitting the juice out he ran to the sink, coughing up his dinner. His throat felt as if it had been slashed, cut up all the way down to his intestines. Doubling over his stomach started to ache, a familiar feeling of being stabbed hit him over and over again making him scream in pain. Chairs scrapped the floor as his mother rushed to his side, grabbing at his face while he vomited into the sink. Someone was sticking a wand in his face, muttering spells before poking him in the side with it. 

"Stop" he begged, not knowing if he was asking the pain or the wand owner. Neither having stopped he gripped at the counter, nails digging in deep as he dug his head into the sink, vomiting up a pile of blood. Screaming his mother took a step back, making room for Moody to step in. Coughing he looked at Moody, blood trailing down his chin, the Aurora quickly grabbed his chin, looking inside his mouth before Ron pulled away, spitting more blood into the sink. He continued at it for what felt like hours, heaving into the sink, the stench of blood invading the room. Screams and worried voices could be heard from all over the house, everyone having been rushed out of the kitchen far quicker than he thought they could. Feeling a tightness in his throat he gripped at it, rubbing it roughly before it seized up, making it hard to breath. Giving one last cough he spit out more blood, feeling something at the back of his throat, impulsive he reached his fingers back at it, tightly pulling at the object that stopped his breathing. Yanking it out he vomited up bile and blood, it splashing all over the counter. Finally feeling the pain subside he leaned against the counter, it sticky and wet, before bringing up the object to his eyes. Wiping at the blood he could see it was a necklace, a beautiful pendant adorned it, looking as if it was made for a forgotten god. 

His friend was back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I've been so excited to write the ending scene and I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Comments and Kudos are appriciated


	3. Chapter 3

Something was warm on top of Ron's chest, it was soft and moving around in small circles slowly massaging his skin. Opening his eyes he gave a small moan, throat sore and body feeling heavy. The lights were dim around him, the house so quiet it felt empty. 

"Ron! You're awake" His attention was drawn towards Hermione, she was sitting on a wooden chair, small jar in her lap. It seemed as if whatever was in the jar she was rubbing onto his bare chest. Ron's faced flushed red with embarrassment, he looked towards the black family tree, it's dull imagery stared right back at him, leaving him exposed. 

"What happened" he tried to prop himself up on his elbows but her hand gently pushed him back down. "I can't remember anything after I spit out-" his voice quieted down. It was stupid of him really, he should have known she'd use dark magic to contact him, it's the only magic she knows after all. 

"Well Lupin tried to cast a diagnostic spell on you, you know to detect dark magic but you kinda went nuts." She paused, biting her lip thinking about which words to use. "Like you started screaming and fighting to get away, that is until your dad came in and shoved a sleeping draught in your mouth." She looked away from him. "Anyway he set you down here to sleep, got a cream to ease the pain. It started to get loud so he kicked everyone out, left me here to get some tea." She put the lid back on the jar, putting it on the nightstand before handing him his shirt. He quickly sat up, throwing on the orange shirt, embarrassed by being half naked in front of Hermiome. The old Hermione had seen him shirtless before but this felt different, like she wasn't the same. He knew that technically they weren't, this version of herself so young and pure, having experienced very little trauma. He wished he could keep her like this forever watching her while she read, or drinking tea with her before bed. Sometimes she'd even read to him and Harry, both not particularly interested in the topic but glad she was enjoying herself. He never thought he'd miss something as stupid as the way her fingers rubbed the edges of her book or standing on her toes to reach the top of the shelf but when he father walked in, handing her a hot cup of tea, her lips softly blowing the steam before taking a careful sip he knew he couldn't fail this Hermione too.

"Ron! You're awake" his dad put his tea on the ground, sitting beside him. "How do you feel?" He grabbed a blanket, draping it over Rons cold lap. 

"I'm fine" he played with the hem of the blanket, rubbing the red wool between his two fingers. Guilt gnawed at his stomach, he was aware of 

how terrifying it must have been and felt awful for putting everyone through such a scare.

"Give us quite a scare didn't you" his dad rubbed his head, bringing it close to his chest. "Moody said it was probably just an old curse, used to protect something." He leaned into his dad's hug, wrapping his arms around the safe body. It had been a long time since he hugged his dad, having moments where he needed it more than ever he soaked up every last second, listening to his dad's slow heart beat as he gently stroked his head. He watched Hermione leave, Arthur giving her a small nod as she picked up his fresh tea, bringing it back into the gloomy kitchen. They stayed there for a while, his dad whispering kind words into his ear while giving light kisses on his head. Eyes welling up with tears he dug his head into his fathers chest, the old robes feeling rough against his sensitive skin. If he missed anything more than Hermione it definitely was his family. 

Days went by and being worried over was not something Ron liked, from his mom constantly checking his mouth, touching his neck and stomach to Moody's talk about the dangers of dark magic and curses walking onto the Hogwarts express was reliving. The past week everyone, including Harry and Hermione walked on eggshells around him, talking in hushed tones and making him eat soft food and he was sick of it. Reaching down into his pocket Ron felt the cool silver of the necklace, it's smooth surface and small ruins left everyone baffled, unable to figure out what it was. Thankfully they chalked the whole event up to Ron moving a jewelry box, thinking it had some twisted anti theft charm on it. 

Finding an empty compartment he sat with Harry and Hermione, lying on the soft cushions and closing his eyes. He stayed up late again, taking one last look at a few books before heading to bed. After his episode no one really bothered him about how much he slept in, letting him sleep till late in the morning. Even the twins had laid off him, stopped appearing in his room throughout the day and not even daring to feed him one of their cursed candies. It was no surprise to him when Harry and Hermione pulled the blinds down on the window, closing the compartment door and speaking quietly, sending death glares to anyone who dared enter. 

The train plowed through the highlands, it's soft rumbling shaking him awake a few times and it's screaming whistle startling him, making him shoot up in his spot before dropping back down, pulling the blanket Hermione had thrown over him over his head. Harry had been flipping through an old quittage magazine, bored but intent on letting his friend sleep. Hermione was looking over her new textbook, writing notes in the margene before shoving her supplies quickly back into her trunk. 

"Get up Ron! We're almost there and we have to meet the other prefects" She shook at his shoulder, moving to his trunk and pulling out his school robes. Begrudgingly he got up, rubbing it at eyes and he lazily threw his uniform over his clothes, not bothering to change.

The meeting had been as boring as it was last time, heads of houses talking about proper ways to give detention, curfew and patrols. McGonagall did most of the talking, the others standing beside her snipping in when they had something to say. Ron rocked back and forth on his feet, awake and energized from his nap he was starving. Voices droning on he was quickly released, running back to the compartment and properly changing. 

Taking the familiar path they trudged along in the carriages, threserals that he pretended he couldn't see pulling them along. Cool wind blew at his face, the golden sun softly fading while small stars began to light up the sky. And orange glow caressed their faces, warming up where the wind bit at their nose and ears. Luna had been absentmindedly chatting, entertaining them while they waited. He could hear the excited laughter of students in other carriages, their happy tones and loud voices waking up the forest. In time the castle slowly came into view, it's large pillars standing as high as he remembered, strong and powerful. Hermione had taken control of the conversation, discussing what the time tables should look like and who should be in charge of each class, which reminded him. Umbridge. She had been a pain during school and definitely a pain during the war. This time around he wouldn't let her hurt Harry, she had to go. 

"Ron, what's that face for" Harry giggled at him. Relaxing his face he realized it was scrunched up in such a sour frown, making him look absolutely miserable. 

"I'm hungry" He lied, crossing his arms and turning away. 

"It's good we are here" Hermione pointed towards the carriage in front of them. It's students got off and headed towards the castle. Once they pulled up to the stairs they all jumped off making their way to the great hall to wait for the first years. 

Together, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at Gryffindor table, Luna leaving to find her seat at Ravenclaw. Nothing seemed to have changed, the roof, a beautiful sky with wispy clouds dancing around the deep blue, sun shining through like on a hot summer day. Candles floated around them, them fires warming up the stone walls. The professors sat at the head table, almost all in their respective seats patiently waiting for the feast to begin. 

Dumbledore had gotten up, standing at the podium, next to him lies a stool covered by an old raggedy hat. He raised his hands, quieting the room and announcing sorting had begun. 

McGonagall brought in the first years, they nervously walked across the cold floor, passing by all students, moving their head around as to look at every inch of the room in wonder. They were so small and fragile, many not even have heard of magic or Hogwarts before and others are excited to start school. However one student stood out, standing higher than the rest, she walked with such confidence you think she owned the place. Dark blue hair swung against her shoulders, cool eyes glaring right in front of her. All the older boys stopped to stare at her, her beauty even pulling in Harry bending them to her every will. 

"Who's that" Neville asked from across the table, goggling at the blue haired student. 

"I don't know, she must be new. '' Hermione had a small frown on her face and crossed her arms directing her attention to Dumbledore. His hand flew to his pocket, feeling the necklace against the soft fabric, he couldn't see her very clearly but was sure she wasn't wearing it. Following her with his eyes she stopped with the group, standing in front of Dumbledore waiting to be sorted. Whether she had a plan or was just plain stupid he couldn't deny the fact that she was here.8


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit shorter than the rest but schools got me wacked out. Anyways commets and kudos are appreciated!!!

"I'm just saying, if she needs a guide around Hogwarts I'm her man" Dean nudged Seamus with his elbow, toppling the boy over the side of Ron's bed. After the sorting the boys headed to their dorms, gossiping about the new student. All five boys were cramped on Ron and Harry's bed, much too excited to even think about sleep. 

"But she's a Slytherin" Harry said from his bed, Neville sitting next to him,

"But did you see how pretty she was? It doesn't matter which house we do it in if you know what I mean." Dean wiggled his eyebrows, Seamus sitting back next to him giving a laugh. 

"She's probably doing tours with Malfoy" Neville spoke up, rocking back and forth. 

"Urgg, Malfoy '' Harry said, continuing their lengthy discussion of "Belladonna," Slytherins new 5th year.

"Bella won't be walking with him anywhere" Dean laughed. Ron had looked up at his friends, watching them fawn over the witch. 

"I don't think she'd appreciate that nickname" he snorted, picking at his fingernails. 

"Now what makes you think that" Dean shot back

"She just doesn't seem like the type" Ron thoroughly remembered the last time he called her "Bella," could have sworn she was going to punch out his teeth. 

"Ya she might not appreciate you giving her a nickname? But me, her secret crush? She's gonna adore it." Dean smiled, standing up on Rons bed before jumping down and sitting next to Neville.

"If you say so '' Ron got off his bed, putting his shoes on and walking out of the room. "Prefect duties call" he slipped out, running out of the gryffindor common room preparing for his prefect runs. 

"Ron you're late" Hermione scolded him. 

"Ya ya I know" he rubbed at his eyebrows a small smile forming on his mouth. 

"What are you smiling about!" Hermione stomped closer to him, looking up to meet his eyes. 

"Nothing!" He smiled winded, she could be so cute sometimes. 

"You're thinking about that Slytherin girl aren't you! I saw the way everyone looked at her, all thinking so was so pretty! Had to listen to Lavender go on and on about her! I've had enough, she shouldn't even be allowed in the school, coming during 5th year, probably doesn't know the first thing about magic." Hermione rambled on. She walked ahead of him, going off about beauty standards and pure blood prats. He thought it ridiculous really, how much Hermione hated Belladonna, she's never even spoken to her and yet was ready to get her kicked out of the school. 

"Ron are you listening to me?" Hermione suddenly stopped, turning around just in time for him to run into her. Grabbing at Hermione's shoulders he caught her before she fell, making her blush. 

"Yes, yes! You think Belladonna sucks at magic, want to get her kicked out, mad that everyone thinks she's pretty." Ron held his hands up, unable to hide his amusement at Hermione's absolute detest of the girl. Face turned into a frown Hermione huffed, sharply turning before stomping off. 

Walking in the moonlight Hermione lost her anger, quickly changed her rambling towards school, discussing the unprofessionalism of Umbrage to the new textbooks that she got for ancient runes. 

"You should really be taking a class like that Ron, it will help you find a job" she lectured him, even offering to share her books. He smiled, giving a funny retort back that made her playfully slap his arm. Done with his jokes he cracked his knuckles, his long fingers tracing the bone, feeling the oddity within. He did not need to practice any more "fancy" magic. 

Quicker then he wished his and Hermiones rounds were over, he bid her goodnight, walking up halfway to the dorn before sneaking back down. He had one last thing to do. 

Ron slowly walked the castle halls, quiet footsteps echoing the empty corridors. He'd been at it for 2 hours, avoiding the other prefects and professors. The moon hung high, the buzz of nightlife mellow and soothing, fresh wind blew from the windows, clearing his lungs and bowing away his worries. 

"Ronald," he heard the familiar voice. Spotting Belladonna he ran up to her, embracing her in a comforting hug before letting go.

"What are you doing here" Ron whispered, hand running through his hair. 

"You said you needed my help, so I'm here." She said in a monotone voice, eyes non blinking. 

"But.. it's dangerous! Don't you know what they'd do to you if they figured out what you are." Ron spoke louder this time, a tremble in his voice. His arms reached her shoulder, shaking her lightly as she blankly stared at him. 

"Don't you know what they'd do to you if they knew what you were." Her words came out accusingly, arms crossed firmly on her chest. He rubbed at his forearms, imagining what was there. He knew the risk he was taking was a grave one but he had no other choice, he would never let his future come. 

"I know" he lowered his head shamefully feeling the weight of his curse heavily upon his heart. 

"You know I won't let that happen right? 

Voldemort couldn't figure it out nevermind some obnoxious children." She spoke kinder to him, voice still cold.

"I guess" he looked up at her. "Slytherin though? Couldn't make it easier for us could you?" He cracked a small smile,

"Your house doesn't define you Ronald, I've told you this." She defended, poking him on the forehead. 

"I know, just everyone doesn't think like you." He swatted at her hand, laughter gracing his words. 

"You need to get to bed." She stated, swiftly turning around and walking off. "I'll see you in class" she gave a small wave from behind, footsteps echoing the corridors. Smiling, he turned around, feeling more confident in his friend's arrival. Sticking his hands in his pocket he felt something cool slide between his fingers, 

"Wait!" He called out, sharply turning, Belladonna did the same, annoyed look on her face as she glared at Ron "You forgot this" he gently tossed the necklace, a big grin spread across his face. Catching it Belladonna held back a smile, lips pursed tightly as she put her necklace back on before giving a small wave, walking off to bed.

He really did miss her


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I originally had a different idea for this chapter but when I though of the umbridge scene I just had to put it on hold. Hope you enjoyed it!! Comments and kudos are appriciated!!

"Come on Ron, class is starting" Hermione pulled him and Harry out of the great hall, Harry picking up his half eaten toast and shoving it in his mouth. 

"I don't even think we'll learn anything," Ron said, slowly getting up from his seat. He was quite aware of the fact that he wouldn't be learning anything and that Umbridge's class was ridiculous. However his friends couldn't know that so he quickly finished up at Hermione's death glare, smiling at her before walking to class. 

Walking into the class he sat at the front, Harry sitting on one side as Hermione sat across from him, sitting next to a lonely Neville. He could hear the murmers of people discussing what the new teacher would be like, that is, until Belladonna walked in, everyone eyeing her as if she was some kind of prize. Of course she sat right next to him, taking up the final spot at his desk as every other boy asked her to sit with them, even pushing their friends out of their seat. But as expected she declined, completely ignoring their whole existence. Even with his friend there everything was as he remembered. Umbridge bringing out those awful textbooks making Harry's blood boil. Ron tried to warn him, he really did, remembering what the old hags detention held but Harry's anger could not be tamed, him screaming out Voldemort's name quicker than before. Umbridge gave him a fake smile, as if she was waiting for his outburst before saying, 

"Now Mr. Potter what kind of person could possibly want to hurt a child like you?" But before Harry could even think of his response the familiar voice sliced through the thick air. 

"What wouldn't want to hurt a child like him" all eyes in the room were diverted, following the cold tone of Belladonna. A sly smile played in her face as she gave a glare in Rons direction, looking him up and down before facing the front of the room, stretching her elbows out onto the desk and resting her head in her hands. 

"Excuse me?" Umbridgez voice cracked, her facade slipping for just a moment. 

"There are" Belladonna gave another quick glance towards Ron, "lots of things that would gladly hurt a child, especially one like Harry Potter." She leaned back into her chair crossing her arms. 

"He-who-must-not-be-named is dead" Umbridge stood tall, "and he is not back." She finished strongly, daring Belladonna to speak back.

"Oh no!" Said girl, chuckling darkly, hair falling into her face "I don't mean Voldemort" a few kids in the class flinched, eating an eye roll from Harry. "I mean others, other practitioners of dark magic. How are we supposed to protect ourselves if they would gladly do with us whatever they please." Her voice was steady, the taunting tone and fake concern earning her surprised looks from students. Ron kicked at her from under the table, knowing that she was more than capable at defending herself from dark magic. 

"That is highly inappropriate" Umbridge's face went red. "No one is practicing dark magic" her voice was sickly sweet, as if she was hiding something. "Detention tonight," she finished, quickly changing the topic. 

Belladonna shrugged her shoulders, giving Ron one last glance before opening her textbook, judging the pitiful ways of the ministry. The rest of class went smoothly, nonkne dared talking about what Belladonna had said, bit wanting to anger the already fuming Umbridge. She had given them a reading, wanting everyone to write an essay on the topics of "dark plants''. It was ridiculous really, reading about poisonous plants and those that move, this wasn't herbology after all! However, not wanting a detention the class wrote away, the scribbling of quillz echoing throughout the room as quiet whispers were halted quicker then they appeared. 

Class ended slowly, Roms eyes aching from staring at the mind numbing pages for the last hour. Harry and Hermione walked beside him, whispering about the daring nature Belladonna had. 

"I thought you hated her Hermione" He piped up, a silly smile laughing at her frown. 

"I don't like her" Hermione crossed her arms, walking a bit ahead of him. 

"I don't like her either, who does she think she is? Butting her way into our conversation" Harry's voice dripped with detest, the slytherin gaining a bad spot in his heart. Not that she would care, of course. Ron thought wondering how she already made his two best friends hate her. Walking some more, Hermione rejoined the group, walking closely to Ron as she discussed what was in the next lesson for Defence against the dark arts, having already read the chapter. However their conversation halted as Harry's eyes met the back of belladonna, a sneer crossing his face as he spotted the lone slytherin. 

"Harry, no" Hermione spoke in a bossy tone, wishing to stop him as he stomped up to the girl.

"Hey" Harry shouted out, grabbing a Belladonna's cloak "I can stand up for myself and don't need you... intervening in something that has nothing to do with you" Harry spat out, feeling angry yet relieved that he got his point across. Ron tugged at Harry, grabbing at his arm as to let Belladonna go. The witch slowly turned around, smiling before pushing Harry into the wall, aggressively grabbing his neck. Shoving her face close to his lips nearly touching, she considered her words, voice icey and venomous. 

"I would never. And I mean never, do anything for you Potter" dark eyes stared him down. Shaking Harry tried to talk, hand claiming around tighter on his neck until his face turned a deep red, causing Hermione to scream at her to let him go. Giving Hermione a side glance and Ron a smirk she dropped Harry, turning around and walking away, giving a small wave to the group

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Chapter 2 should be up in about a week, comments and kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
